


I cant power through, I need some help from you.

by VERBOT



Series: Corpsekunno one shots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Corpse flirting, CorpseKuno, Denial, Fluff, How Do I Tag, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, No Angst, No Beta, No Smut, Streaming, Supposed to be multiple chapters, Sykkunos in denial, but i was lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERBOT/pseuds/VERBOT
Summary: Sykkuno and corpse are just friends. Thats all theyve been, And its all theyll be. Till after one stream, That is.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno
Series: Corpsekunno one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	I cant power through, I need some help from you.

Sykkuno clicked the end stream button, Him and corpse sighing at around the same time, Causing the taller of the two to start laughing. Sykkuno joined him soon, The two laughing for a good moment. Corpse went silent for a second, Before talking again.

“Are you streaming again tomorrow syy?” Sykkuno shook his head, Before remembering corpse cant see him and saying no. Corpse made a noise of acknowledgment, Continuing by saying he should head to bed. It was getting late for the both of them, So Sykkuno said goodnight soon leaving the call. 

He and corpse had been friends for a while, Sykkuno always getting excited when corpse joins a call or streams. It was a normal thing to do when your closest friend joined. Right? He and corpse had jokingly flirted with each other, But it was nothing more than that. A joke. 

Sykkuno had seen the fanfics of him and corpse, Even reading a few. But that was a normal thing to do. He wondered what corpse was doing at times, But everyone wonders what their friends are doing. Corpses laugh always made Sykkuno feel something. He didnt know what that feeling was, But he and corpse were just freinds. 

He couldnt see him and corpse dating anyway. Corpse was a great guy, And Sykkuno intertained the thought often but that doesnt mean anything. They wouldnt date. They were friends. Heck, Sykkuno doesnt even know what corpse looks like.

_ Since when have you liked someone based on their looks?  _

He shook his head, The same thoughts from earlier plaguing his mind. He turned his computer off, Making sure he had actually left the call. He got up from his chair, Greeting bimbus as the small dog yelped at him. Sykkuno laughed, Grabbing his phone and plugging it for the night.

—

When Sykkuno had awoken, He checked his phone. Corpse always sent him good morning messages, And as normal, Syy received one. He smiled, Saying good morning back. This is normal. Friends always say good morning to each other. Its not like Sykkuno felt that emotion again. He ignored the butterflies in his stomach - This was overstepping a boundary, It had to be.

He and corpse were freinds! That was all. Nothing more - So why did Sykkuno always feel this way around him? Why did Sykkuno crave nothing more then to have corpse hug him as they fall asleep? 

He wanted nothing more then for corpse to hum Sykkuno to sleep. He wanted corpse to carry Sykkuno to his bed.  _ He wanted corpse to kis- _

No. He scratched the back of his neck, Sighing. That feeling wasnt anything! He didnt have a crush on corpse. He couldnt. Theyre just friends.

_ You have a crush on corpse.  _

A sudden taste of bile threatened his mouth, Sykkuno drinking water to try and remove the taste. He got up, taking his phone with him. He quickly filled bimbus’ water and food, Giving the dog a few pets. Syykuno walked into his bathroom, Closing the door and checking his reflection.

_ Youre down bad.  _

He groaned, Holding his face in his hands. When he lifted them back up, He realized how terrible he looked. His face was so red... He sighed loudly, Starting the shower. Clean body, Clean mind right? He opened up spotify, Starting one of his favorite playlists.

“You could have anyone you want.”

The cold water prickled his skin, Making his face scrunch up. He turned it hotter, Running his fingers through his very very wet hair. God - Why was corpse all he could think about? Everything reminded him of corpse. 

_ You love him- _

‘AS A FRIEND!’ He added to his own thoughts. 

“Fix it yourself.” 

He stepped out of his shower, Putting clean clothes on and sitting on his bed. He paused spotify as bimbus jumped onto his bed , Sitting next to him. Syykuno turned to bimbus. “What do i do bimb…?” The dog barked in response, Sykkuno smiling. Bimbus would speak some day… 

He heard the familiar notification of discord, Stepping closer to his computer. It was from corpse, Sykkuno heart already beating faster. He sat down at his chair, Reading the message;

CORPSEHusband: Hi sykkuno

Sykkuno: Hello corpse :) 

CORPSEHusband: Would you wanna play some rust? 

CORPSEHusband: Me, Rae, Toast, And lilly are already playing

CORPSEHusband: No ones streaming though, So dont worry

Sykkuno: Oh, I might join then! 

Sykkuno: Which server? Ill join in a moment

CORPSEHusband: Its the personal server, Were in vc 2 because jack and ludwig are streaming in vc 1 

Sykkuno tried steadying his breathing, Soon joining the call with his friends as rust booted up. He heard echos of welcomes as he joined the call, making him smile. Once he heard corpse welcome him, he smiled wider. 

_ He welcomed you. _

He quickly slapped his face, Which unfortunately picked up. “What was that?” Rae giggled out, Sykkuno already stumbling over his words. “O-Oh I- It was nothing!” He added a small laugh, Which ended up sounding pretty fake. 

They thankfully skipped over his tone, Sykkuno joining the game. Right, They would be playing in the practice one, Since they aren't streaming. He walked around for a moment until finding everyone else.

—

Time had passed quickly. He started playing around 12, And it was already almost four pm. He said he was going to get off now, Everyone agreeing and saying goodbye.

_ He didnt say goodbye. Ask him what's wrong. _

Sykkuno quickly left the call, Ruffling his own hair again. This was too far. This was way, way too far. Corpse has a life outside of Sykkuno, So why the heck does Sykkuno keep feeling this way?

_ Admit it. You like him.  _

…

Sykkuno sat in silence, his soft breathing the only noise. No. No no no no- He wasn't. He couldn't be! They were only friends. Nothing more.  _ Nothing more.  _ He didn't like corpse. 

...

Okay! He liked corpse. So what? Theyll only stay friends. Thats it. Sykkuno turned his computer off, Ignoring the red dot of someone messaging him. He sat at his computer, Trying to comprehend this fully. He has no problem with corpse being a boy, Since sykkuno never really preferred a gender, But the problem comes with the fact that corpse is his friend. 

He swallowed dryly, Almost trying to swallow his feelings. This has to pass soon. It needs too. This could ruin their friendship!

_ Just tell him _

No. No! Sykkuno sighs. Even if it isn't that late, Hes headed to bed, Hoping this crush subsides quickly.

—

To sykkunos dismay, It had been a bit over a week and the crush got bigger. Worse. It was to the point sykkuno couldn't do anything, His mind only thinking of corpse and what he was doing and day dreams about what corpse would say to him and - 

And this was going to be a long day. He was set to stream with corpse, and others, Very soon. It was already a bit later in the afternoon, So sykkuno had already gotten ready. He took a few deep breaths, Thankful he wasnt actually streaming. He had made some excuse up about not having the best hair day and got out of it. 

They were playing among us, Which wouldn't be too bad if corpse wasn't here. He loves corpse - No pun intended - but flirting was not what he needed, And corpse flirted a lot. The content was great though.

—

“Me and kuno were in storage together.” Corpse said, Everyone ‘oo’ing in response.

“Why is that an ooo? We were doing tasks!” kuno responded quickly

“We all heard you guys! You were flirting so much!” Rae joked, Toast laughing loudly. They hadnt even flirted! They were talking about bingus the cat.

“We weren't flirting!” Sykkuno laughed as he spoke, Corpse soon talking as well. “We weren’t ?? I thought we were on a date.” The rest of the group laughing loudly in response to corpses comment, Sykkuno covering his face even though he wasn't streaming. 

—

Sykkuno hummed to himself, Fixing wires near medbay. “Hello sykkuno.” corpse said, Scaring sykkuno since it was dark. Sykkuno tried lughing it off, Asking corpse what he was doing. “Im just watching a very handsome man struggle with wires.” Corpse said, Sykkunos face heating up. Thankfully, Reactor was called and sykkuno ran away to fix them.

—

As sykkuno played the game more, Corpse left early. He had been acting a bit weird for the past few days as well. Sykkuno was worried, So he bailed out of the game, later blaming it on bimbus. He opened his dms with corpse, His typing a bit faster than normal. Had he done something wrong? 

Sykkuno: Hey, Is everything okay? No pressure, Just a little worried about you. 

CORPSEHusband: Im okay

Sykkuno: Alright :) If you'd ever like to talk, I'm here.

The three dots of corpse typing showed up, Before leaving and showing up a few more times. 

CORPSEHusband: I actually do have something I want to talk about

_ oh god.  _

Sykkuno: Go ahead! 

_ Oh no. _

CORPSEHusband: Youve been acting really weird lately

CORPSEHusband: Not in a mean way

CORPSEHusband: It just feels like youve been kinda trying to distance yourself from me? 

CORPSEHusband: I dont know

CORPSEHusband: Ive just been a bit confused

CORPSEHusband: God now that im saying this it feels really childish

Oh.

Sykkuno was the one acting weird.

_ Oh. _

Sykkuno: Ah - Its nothing you did!! Promise. Ive just been thinking a lot and its kinda been getting to me :,))

CORPSEHusband: What've you been thinking about? 

Sykkuno paused, His thoughts split. Does he tell him? Does he not? 

Sykkuno: Oh, Just a person

CORPSEHusband: Who? 

CORPSEHusband: It feels like i'm pushing, sorry

Sykkuno: No its okay!! and its just a friend 

CORPSEHusband: Ah okay. 

Sykkuno sat at his computer, Corpses typing bubble showing up and disappearing again, Before completely disappearing. Sykkuno rubbed his head, checking the clock. It was getting late… He had to actually stream tomorrow as well

—

It was 1, His stream about to start. Everything was going well in terms of planning, And it was a simple day. Just some jackbox. 

For the first few hours, It had gone well. Corpse messaged him around two hours in, Saying they needed to talk. Aparently, His face showed too much emotion and chat started mentioning it. 

“I-Its okay guys! Nothing happened.” He reassured chat, Though soon saying he had something to do. He couldn't talk to coprse about whatever this was during the stream, This seemed important. He responded to corpse soon after ending stream.

Sykkuno: Yeah? Whats up? 

CORPSEHusband: I really need to tell you something, But we need to call. 

Sykkuno: Sure!

Corpse called him, Sykkuno agreeing. They both had their cameras off, But he could feel his face already heating up. “What is it, Corpse?” He could hear a sigh from corpse. He seemed nervous. “Please dont let this ruin our relationship.” corpse said, His voice softer then normal.

_ Tell him. _

“It wont! Youre a very important person to me, Corpse.” Sykkuno said, Smiling. It hopefully got across as corpse took a few deep breaths. “I really like you sykkuno.” 

_ what?  _

“A lot. More than friends.”

_ No _

“Youre so pretty-“

_ Whats he saying? _

“- And youre so caring and funny.”

_ Say something.  _

“I dont want to be too strong so, I like you.”

_ Respond to him. _

“... Sykkuno?”

_ SAY SOMETHING. _

“S-Sorry-“

_ Sykkuno. _

“Im-“ corpse started, Sykkuno quickly interrupted him. “Me too.” “W- What?” sykkuno took a breath. “I like you too corpse.” He could hear corpse let out a sogh of relief, Sykkuno smiling without realizing it. 

“I really care about you corpse… Ive liked you for a while.” Sykkuno giggled, Corpse joining him. “Me too - I though the flirting would be enough but youre so dense.” Corpse joked, Sykkuno smiling even more.

“Corpse..?” “Yeah kuno?” Sykkuno took another breath. “What does this make us?” He felt like corpse was watching him, Even though they couldnt see eachother. “What do you want to be?” 

“... could we be.. B- Boyfriends?” Sykkuno internally cringed, Though corpse made a noise of agreement. “We could. Id be okay with that.” Syykuno went back to smiling.

“I love you.”

“I lovw you too syykuno.”


End file.
